


Almost

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel, Happy Ending, Kidnapped Castiel, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnant Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cas’s kidnapping triggers Dean to go into labour.  While the angel is rescued unharmed, it does keep him from being there for the baby’s birth, but all that matters is that they are both okay, and their family is together again.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 43
Collections: Supernatural Anon Kink Meme





	Almost

This, Dean thought, was how they were always going to end up. It was the most natural of progressions, fate finally getting her own way after spending years watching them live in denial.

First, him falling for Sam, pining and breaking under the weight of guilt over being in love with his own brother.

Then finding out Sam had been going through the same damn thing, and okay it wasn’t exactly a relationship they’d be announcing on social media but they’d nearly lost each other too many times to let social standards decide they couldn’t do what made them happy, what made them whole.

And Cas…. Dean had known pretty early on he loved that angel. It had taken him a while longer to realise he was actually in love, but he’d sooner chop his damn hand off than touch something so pure.

It didn’t matter that Cas didn’t think of himself like that, or that he was more human than celestial these days; Dean had seen the future where he’d allowed Cas to be sullied, had even played a hand in it (because if Cas hadn’t chosen their side, he would never have fallen) and he was not going to risk Cas just because his heart wanted his friend so bad.

Of course, he had to get drunk and morose and confess all guiltily to Sam, sure Sam would probably kick him to the kerb, only to find Sam had the same feelings for their angel, and had been just waiting for Dean to realise that they were both of the same mind, and heart, when it came to their nerdy little tax accountant.

Sometimes, Dean could kick himself that they’d wasted so much time, but then there was the problem that Cas might not feel as they did.

But since Cas has stuck with them through demon deals and curses and anger and abandonment and some of the most dumbass decisions they’d ever made, Dean felt sure even if the answer was no Cas would still stay by their side.

The answer, though, was yes, and about six weeks later, Dean discovered he was pregnant.

He and Sam worried that would get awkward; they had just brought Cas into their relationship and the last thing they needed was for him to feel pushed out.

But the angel had been so overjoyed for them, and shocked they thought he would ever expect them to feel guilty that they shared a child. 

All Cas wanted was for them to be happy, and Dean and Sam had made it clear that as far as they were concerned, this baby had three dads, and Cas was going to be a part of everything involving Dean’s pregnancy, from start to finish.

++

But they should have known it wouldn’t go all their own way.

None of them expected Cas to get snatched by a cult who’d found out about Dean’s baby, and had a sacrificial rite planned that required the _consort_ (apparently the position Cas now held since they considered the Winchesters to be some kind of superhuman nobility given the shit they’d achieved) to work.

Rowena had helped rescue Cas, even if he’d been in the middle of fighting his way free when the demon contingent she sent for him showed up, but by the time they got him out, the shock of his kidnapping had pushed Dean into early labour.

Sam knew Dean had wanted Cas to be there, but it was enough that their angel was alive, and he encouraged Dean to bear down, push when the moment was right, but it was so hard to listen to Dean scream in pain as the baby slowly made its way into the world.

It took a long time, hours spent mopping Dean’s brow, encouraging him when he felt so spent that he didn’t think he’d make it through, giving him what pain relief they had available that was safe for him and the baby, but finally with one last huge shove, their kid squelched into Sam’s arms, stained with blood and fluid, and immediately announced her arrival to the world.

Dean sobbed as Sam put the wrapped, wailing baby in his arms, and Sam hugged his brother to him.

All they needed now was their angel back and everything would be perfect.

++

Cas made it home a couple of hours later. Sam had called him to check he was okay, and let him know their news.

He knew Cas was bitterly disappointed not to have been there (but relieved also that while he had been missed by the brothers, his presence hadn’t been required for the purpose of angelic healing since that would have meant something had gone wrong) but as soon as he reached the bunker, Sam pulled in into a hug and kissed him tenderly.

“Come on, Cas,” he said. “They’re sleeping but you have to see her. She’s gorgeous.”

He took Cas’s hand and led the angel back to the bedroom they’d set up in a room big enough for them all to share.

Cas stared in wonder at the tiny swaddled form sleeping in the crib. 

“I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised she has a lot of freckles,” he said, and Sam grinned at how taken, already, the angel sounded.

He glanced at Dean, sleeping just as soundly as the infant. “And they’re both alright?”

Sam nodded, and slipped his arm around Cas’s shoulders, pulling the angel in and pressing a kiss to his temple.

“They’re perfect,” he said. “Look at what our guy did.”

Cas smiled. “He deserves to rest.”

That was true, and Sam was tired as well. Resting sounded amazing, but it would be even better with a certain angel in his arms.

He led Cas to the adjacent room, where they would be able to hear Dean or the baby if either had need of the them, and spent the next few hours wrapped around Cas and wondering what their angel would look like if he was expecting.

Maybe they’d get the chance to find out.


End file.
